Markl in Charge
by Nightdew
Summary: Howl and Sophie go off to the palace, leaving Markl in charge. How hard can it be?


_Author's note: thanks so much for the great reviews on my other Howl fics. I thought I would go with just Markl this time, because he's so much fun. Oh, and obviously I disclaim everything..._

**Markl in Charge**

They were gone. Markl peeped through the door, just to make sure they hadn't suddenly forgotten something and decided to come back, but they were already walking away up the main street, under the gaze of the flags and flying machines. Master Howl had his arm round Sophie's shoulder. She was wearing that nice hat, the one she'd been making for herself the past couple of weeks. Markl thought she looked lovely in it. Sophie was the nicest lady in the world. He was so glad she had decided to stay. But today he was kind of glad she'd gone too.

He'd been really worried first thing that they weren't going to go after all. He thought he'd heard Howl coughing in the bathroom after breakfast like he was being sick or something. He'd said to Sophie, was it the mushrooms? And Sophie said, no, it wasn't. Then she'd said that even grownups are scared of things sometimes, but it wasn't always polite to mention it. But that was just silly. Master Howl wasn't afraid of anything.

Anyway, this was going to be the best few days of Markl's life, because this time Master Howl had left him officially in charge. And not just in charge of answering the door and selling potions to customers either. He wanted Markl to work on a spell for making birds' nests invisible to poachers (but still visible to other birds) and he wanted it ready when he got back from the palace. Markl could hardly contain himself. He peeped out again until the hem of Sophie's dress finally disappeared round the corner. Then he shut the door.

"Whoo-hoo!"

He ran up and down the stairs several times and vaulted over the banister. Heen opened one eye and looked at him disdainfully. The errand-dog was right. That was no way for a wizard to behave. Markl caught sight of himself in the mirror and frowned. He didn't even look very wizardly. Perhaps he should fetch the beard-cloak. No. That had been fun a year ago but it was wearing a little thin now. He needed an image befitting his new status.

"Wait there," he said to Heen. "And behave yourself. I'm in charge now."

X

"You know I can't really do that, Markl. It's not in my job description." Calcifer folded him fiery arms and leaned over the hearth. "Anyway, does Howl know about all this? Remember what he said to you when he found you playing with his astrolabe?"

Markl couldn't quite remember the exact words. He did remember he'd once said one of them to Sophie and she hadn't been very pleased. Bu this was different. He was a wizard now and he needed to look it. Hence the jacket. He had borrowed it – only borrowed, that was all – from Howl's study, where it had been conveniently hanging on the back of a chair. It didn't really fit, but he had managed to pin back the sleeves with a pair of diamond cuff links he'd noticed in the bread bin that morning. (Try as she might, Sophie couldn't quite keep up to everything). He'd wanted to put in the earrings too at first, but the only way to get them in was to force the point through his earlobes and, after several deep breaths and grittings of his teeth, he had come to the conclusion that earrings were not an essential part of a wizard's attire. Besides, he now had the _pièce de resistance_. The phial. He only needed a bit of help from Calcifer.

"Oh, come on, Cal," he said. "I'll do anything you say."

"Don't made deals with demons, boy. That should have been the first thing your master taught you."

Markl scowled. It had been. But Calcifer was supposed to be obeying him this week. What was his problem, anyway? Master Howl didn't seem to want this phial any more. Markl toyed with it in his hand. Not that he personally had any desire to go girly blonde. Green: now that would be fun. Or maybe blue.

He drew himself up to his full four feet and tried to imitate Howl's voice. "Calcifer, heat some water for my bath."

The fire demon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But you're going to regret it."

Markl paused in mid-swagger halfway up the stairs. "And don't disturb me today. I'm going to be very busy."

X

Busy. You could say that again. Where did the time go? It seemed like every time he sat down to work on the spell, another customer Howl had forgotten to tell him about came knocking at the door, and Calcifer and the Witch of the Waste weren't making the first move to answer it. The Witch was in one of her more senile moods today. She hadn't said anything beyond, "Pretty fire," and, "Is Howl coming soon?" Well… good. He didn't need them interfering anyway. He just needed to work on this silly invisibility.

It was true that, by the time he'd actually started work on it, it had been noon. The bath had taken longer than he'd expected. And his new hair colour was… striking, yes, that was the word. He'd had to examine it from several different angles just to get used to it. He couldn't decide if it clashed with the jacket or complemented it. Some of the customers had given him some rather strange looks. Well, they probably didn't see real wizards very often; it was an experience for them. Markl sighed and gave a huge yawn. He was so tired and so hungry. And he would have to get his own tea as well. He pushed the pens and bottles away. He would work on the spell tomorrow. He had plenty of time.

X

Things were not going well. Markl had honestly, honestly not meant to sleep in. But of course Sophie was not there to get them all up in the morning. (Before she came, they had sometimes slept through until three in the afternoon). Calcifer couldn't care less, and the Witch had bizarrely decided to take Heen for a walk. Walk? The pair of them could scarcely put one foot in front of the other.

And then there was the spell. If Markl had to draw the symbol for "bird" one more time, he was going to go insane. And it still didn't look right. He was supposed to be testing it out this afternoon. He'd got a portal open close to Star Lake, where he knew there was a colony of rare finches. That had been hard enough to achieve. And now someone was knocking on the door again. He walked down the stairs with as much dignity as he could muster. If he concentrated really hard, he could make himself a little taller.

He opened the door. "I am the Great Wizard Howl. How may I be of assistance?"

The royal messenger on the other side looked distinctly nonplussed. "This is a message from the Wizard Howl," he said.

"Oh, yes." Markl gave a nervous laugh. "I often send messages to myself. I have a memory like a sieve."

The messenger gave a glance to Markl's green hair and oversized jacket, and back again. He didn't seem convinced.

"Thank you. That will be all," said Markl.

"I was told to wait for a reply."

"Oh. Of course."

He ripped the letter open. It read:

_Markl_

_Last night I met the new Minister of the Environment and he was very keen on the anti-poaching spell. He may call round to inspect it tomorrow. Please make sure it is ready._

_Howl._

The signature was elaborated with all kinds of flourishes and underlinings. Underneath, it said:

_PS. Please send my phial of Seraphim Bath Oil No. 1 with this messenger. You know the one I mean._

Markl stared blankly at the paper. It was quite possible Master Howl had felt like this the moment his heart had come out. "Excuse me one moment," he said to the messenger.

He shut the door and mouthed the word Sophie had told him not to say. Bath Oil! He took the phial out of his pocket. Completely empty. Why on earth had Master Howl taken it into his head to need that? Howl was going to kill him. He was going to kill him and that was without even starting on the spell. He had to do something.

He ran to the sink. There were perhaps a few drops left in the bottom. If he filled it up with water… No, it didn't look the right colour at all. Howl would know in an instant. Markl climbed up to the cupboard. He was sure Sophie had some food colouring in there somewhere. He dropped a bit in. That was better. No one could tell now. He opened the door and smiled at the messenger.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is the reply you asked for. Have a good day."

He'd be the only person round here who was having one, Markl thought. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Tomorrow. He had to get it right.

"Who was that?"

Markl paused at the top of the stairs. The Witch of the Waste: where had she come from?

"Messenger," he muttered.

He suddenly remembered he'd left the message on the table. The Witch picked it up absent-mindedly.

"Seraphim Bath Oil?" she said, shaking her head. "Poor Howl. They do say these Sorcerer's Examinations can really take it out of you. They need him, though; that's the thing. Suliman's past it now."

"What are you talking about?" said Markl.

"Ahhhh!" The Witch eased herself into a chair and began to pet Heen. "What a cute little dog."

Markl shrugged. He didn't have time for this. He ran.

X

He had a bit more time. If he just kept going a while longer, he was sure he could get it right. The tests were giving… well, mixed results was the best he could say. He could make the birds invisible but not the nests. And then he could make the nests invisible but the birds kept flying into each other. And then he'd accidentally caused ten men with shotguns to appear in the meadow, which Howl would not be pleased about at all. He hadn't quite managed to get rid of them yet. He just needed to have one more go, aiming directly at the nests. He closed his eyes and put all his concentration into it. Then he stretched out his hand.

The entire tree had disappeared. It was gone and there wasn't a bird in sight. And the ringing sound of gunshots could be heard down by the lake. Markl felt a suspiciously unmanly sensation pricking at his eyes and the end of his nose. This was not happening. He had to get this right. He was in charge. It couldn't keep going wrong like this. It couldn't…

X

It was midnight. Calcifer had gone to sleep and the embers round him were smoking gently. Markl held the piece of paper in front of his eyes and tried to concentrate on the symbols, but his head was pounding so much he could hardly see them. He felt sick. He hadn't managed to get the tree back, or the nests. The Minister of the Environment was coming tomorrow and there were ten gunmen prowling the meadow, shooting at the very birds Howl was trying to protect. It was a disaster. Markl started to sob. He'd let Master Howl down. He was pretty sure now that Howl had been scared to go to the palace after all, because he could feel the same gripping in his guts every time he thought about tomorrow morning. What was it the Witch had said? Really takes it out of you? Master Howl could be a nervous wreck by now, and Markl had sent him tap water. He'd wasted Howl's restorative magic to do his hair, and now Howl might be dying, and Sophie would never forgive him, and every bird in the kingdom would be shot, and it was all his fault.

He was sobbing really hard now. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, remembering too late that he was still wearing Howl's jacket. He wasn't a wizard. He was a little boy with green hair and no brain. He'd call down spirits of darkness and turn his blood to slime, but he didn't even know how to do that.

A thick, choking smell made him turn round with a sudden cough. The Witch evidently was not sleeping either. He had no idea where she'd got the cigar from.

"Sophie doesn't like you smoking in the house," he said staunchly.

The Witch blew another cloud into the air and sat down next to him. She plucked the diamond cuff links between her thumb and finger.

"And I don't suppose Howl likes you using his favourite jacket as a handkerchief. Still, you can't please all the people all of the time."

Huge drops of water danced in front of Markl's eyes. He couldn't please any of the people any of the time. He was useless.

The Witch picked up the now rather crumpled and blotted piece of paper with Markl's spell on it. "How's it going?" she said, with remarkable innocence.

"It isn't." Markl stared at the floor. Something in his throat was getting bigger and bigger. "And I've killed Master Howl."

"Who's killed Howl? What have I missed?" Calcifer flared into life with a mini-explosion.

"He asked for Seraphim Oil and I sent him tap water." Markl's voice was rising to a squeak.

The Witch patted him on the shoulder. "Now, that's not going to kill him, is it?"

"Foxglove juice," suggested Calcifer cheerfully. "That'd kill him. Or Destroying Angel. Try to have some imagination, Markl."

"Want some advice from an old witch?" Markl rubbed his nose. He didn't really, but he couldn't be bothered to argue. "Admit defeat. If in doubt, run for it. If living here hasn't taught you that, Howl's been wasting his time."

He didn't really understand that, or why the Witch and Calcifer seemed to find it amusing. He didn't want to leave; he had nowhere else to go. The castle was his family.

"I can't…" He didn't even know what he was trying to say. His head felt like it was going to split apart. He laid it down in the Witch's lap and sobbed until her skirt was wringing. He didn't want to be a wizard any more. He wanted Sophie.

"Markl. Hey, Markl. Not near the logs, right?" Even Calcifer sounded a bit sorry for him. "Hey, it can't be that bad."

"Come on, now." The Witch ruffled his hair. "How about you and I and Cal sit down and have a look at this spell first thing in the morning?"

Markl sat up with an enormous sniff and finished off Howl's jacket once and for all. "But that's cheating. Master Howl said I had to do it myself. Wizards aren't supposed to need help."

Why had they both started laughing again? He hadn't said anything funny.

"Howl doesn't have to find out." The Witch raised her eyebrows playfully. "If, unlike your oh-so-perfect master, you occasionally need other people to get you through, it needn't be common knowledge." She put out the cigar under her foot. "And don't worry about Howl, either. Although the humiliation of having to buy Seraphim Oil from another witch and use one of Suliman's henchmen as a courier may possibly haunt me for the rest of my life." She winked. "You owe me one, sunshine!"

Markl's heart leaped. "What can I do for you, Ma'am?" he said, squaring his shoulders.

The Witch twisted a lock of his green hair in her fingers with a curious look in her eye. "Just come back and see me in ten years' time."

X

They were back. Markl could feel the jolt of magic as the portal opened. He flew out of his bedroom and down the stairs as fast as he could. The Witch had suggested he went back to bed after lunch, as he had been yawning so hard that even Heen looked lively by comparison. Markl figured he deserved it.

It hadn't really taken them too long to sort the spell out in the end. He couldn't believe he'd got those two symbols mixed up in the first calculation. Calcifer said it was an easy mistake to make; even Howl had done it before. Markl didn't really believe him – Master Howl would never be that stupid – but it had been a nice thing to say.

And, despite nearly bringing back his breakfast, he'd managed to demonstrate the anti-poaching possibilities to the Minister of the Environment. He'd worn the beard-cloak. It was serviceable, clean, and it made the black circles under his eyes look intentional. He thought that the Minister had looked happy, but not nearly as happy as Markl was to see the meadow clear of all firearms whatsoever. He just hoped Howl was equally pleased. He could hear his voice in the kitchen now. There was a conversation going on, in which he was not entirely sure the words, "Bath Oil" did not feature.

He had forgotten about his hair until the moment he walked into the room and saw their eyes go straight to his head. Sophie looked horrified, and Master Howl seemed to be having some sort of coughing fit.

"Welcome home," said Markl nervously.

"Good to see you, Markl." Howl's voice sounded uneven and the corners of his lips were twitching. "You couldn't possibly get me some water, could you?"

Sophie gave Howl a sharp look and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ignore that, Markl. Have a seat."

It looked like the Witch and Calcifer were waiting for something; he didn't know what it was. He sincerely hoped there wasn't something else important he had forgotten to do.

"So come on, Howl." Calcifer bobbed impatiently. "Did you get the job or not?"

Sophie's smile could have lit up fifteen cities. "Of course he did." She flung her arms round Howl's neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud. This is going to be a whole new beginning for our country."

Howl smiled modestly and pulled Sophie onto his lap. That dreamy look had come into his eyes. Markl hoped they weren't going to start necking again. It was so embarrassing and it went on forever.

Thankfully, he was spared the ordeal. They managed to content themselves with touching each other on the nose a few times, and then Sophie went to make the tea. Howl stood up slowly. He looked kind of tired. Being a wizard wasn't as easy as it looked; Markl thought he might show a little more consideration for his master in future.

"Calcifer?" said Howl.

"I know; I know." The fire demon roared into life with a shower of orange sparks. "Don't waste it all."

Howl paused halfway up the stairs. "Oh, and thanks for your help with the birds, Markl. You did a good job; I'm really pleased."

Markl watched the retreating figure of his master glide into the shadows, his heart almost bursting with pride. He'd done a good job. Howl had left him in charge and he hadn't let him down. He'd probably even helped him become… what was it now?

He grabbed Heen and ruffled the old dog by the ears. "Hear that? Master Howl's really pleased with me."

He paused to consider. Of course, Howl hadn't found the jacket yet.

There was a furious bellow from above. "Markl!"

Now he had.

End.


End file.
